Twilight Life
by Roxas Of Twilight
Summary: A story about Roxas. Talks about his life struggles. Also Talks about his aspirations about the future
1. Chapter 1

The sun has set dawn in twilight Town. Roxas, a local town's boy, was fast asleep and lying on his bed. It was a brisk Monday morning. He had not known yet that he would be late for school. Roxas was a dreamer of sorts. He always dreamt of different life. He was sick of his life now. He was always dreaming, in school, at home, sleeping. He never got extremely good grades.

He was late, but he had such a good dream he just could not awake yet. He was dreaming of living life on Islands, other than a city, such as twilight town. He thought of that society without the problems of today. "Oh how great would life be" he thought to himself. He would always hang around with his friends, never go to school and just lay back.

Then suddenly the shades opened and light hit his face. He leaped up in shock. Roxas out of nowhere yelled "DAMNIT, day already, and I thought that I was actually going to take the day off and stay on islands. Reality hurts"

It was a Monday morning, after a really boring Sunday. He was extremely tired; witch was odd because he would normally be awake on Mondays. The Weekend Fatigue normally hit him on Tuesday. He arose out of bed and said to himself "Ahh What a good dream, to bad it had to end so soon"

"Well might as well get ready, there's a chemistry test today. It's going to be so hard; too bad I never got a better grade than 59 on a chemistry test." Chemistry was truly his hardest subject. Not many people even passed it in his own class. He failed the first and second marking period. The only reason he has passed the third was because of extreme luck, and the tutoring of his good friend Pence.

He started to head down the stairs and yelled to his mom "Mom, what is for breakfast?"

Then she said to him "Honey, you don't have time for breakfast you're already ten minutes late, and the trains will take you another 45 minutes or so."

Roxas then shouted in a frantic voice "Damnit, what the hell I was sleeping for that long?"

"Well I just woke up 5 minutes ago to" His mom said

Roxas was extremely frantic and in a rush now. He told his mom "Damit I have to go now or I am going to get a detention! Bye mom."

His mom just said bye and she went back to the kitchen. Roxas picked up his backpack and hurried for the door. He rushed toward the train station.

There was a nice spring breeze outside. Many people were outside in the early 8 A.M morning breeze. People were just jogging and walking around to enjoy the weather.

Roxas did not have the time to pay attention. He just kept on running to school. The trains took about 45 minutes to reach his school. He rushed to the train station and hurried to catch the train that was about to leave.

He caught the train just right before it has left. He saw his good friend Sora (I would have used axel, but he's going to come later into the story as someone more important). Sora goes to a different school; witch starts later and ends later. They hardly ever meet in the trains. They are really good friends and they always hang out after school. They always act stupid and do stupid stuff, but its all fun and games, they never get in trouble.

Roxas did not notice sora at first. Then Sora came out of nowhere and screamed right into Roxas's ear "HEY ROXAS".

Roxas Cape up in a sudden jolt and told Sora "Geez do you have to be so loud?"

Sora Said in an apologetic voice "sorry man, but we haven't met in such a while, like last Thursday, just wanted to say hi!"

Roxas said in a forgiving mood "it is ok, just don't do that again, I had a bad morning, and I am already pretty late for school"

"Oh I see, then so what's up Roxas?" Sora said trying to change the topic.

"Nothing much, same old- Same old" Roxas said

"So I see, how was weekend was?" Sora said

Roxas said in a very tiresome voice "Very boring, nothing to do, I stayed home almost all weekend. I played some video games, went on the internet, and did some more boring crap"

Sora said "Well want to hang out later, im bored to"

"Ok sure, im bored to, there is nothing else to do" said Roxas

"Hey do you still have the struggle club?" Sora said.

"Yeah, why do you ask, Do you want me to beat you down with it again?" Roxas chuckled.

"No! Those things hurts, but bring it with you later. Well this is my stop I have to get off now. Cya Roxas."

Roxas still confused said "Ok ill bring it, but it better not be for something stupid, Bye-Bye Sora"

They bid there farewells and sora got off the train. Right after he got off the train, Roxas so the most beautiful girl, he ever saw in such a long time. Roxas was very shy among girls. He always was, because he always had a hard time speaking to them. Although of this Roxas couldn't stop staring at her. He found her extremely hot. She was blonde and wearing a white dress and sandals (sounds familiar?). He of course was not courageous enough to say Hello to her so he just passed by.

The train conductor then stated "Next stop twilight high". Finally twilight high Roxas said to himself. He is already an hour late!

The train came to a stop and he got off the train. He rushed straight out of the train station and went toward the school. He just hoped his teacher was not upset. He has no time to think, he just rushed. He went inside the school building, picked up a late pass from the office, and rushed straight toward his homeroom, Math Class


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas walks inside the math class. Everyone starts staring at him wondering why he is so late. The teacher whose lesson was suddenly interrupted glared at Roxas. It was just not his day, but school always cheered him up. The teacher was always in a tempered mood. His name was Mr. Leonhart (yes I am going to use ff characters as teachers). Roxas took his seat as quick as possible, so he wouldn't get into trouble. The teacher was not happy at roxas.

"So what took so long, Roxas?" Said Mr. Leonhart

"Uhh my mom woke me up late" Said Roxas

"Sorry, that's not an excuse, you cannot blame you parents, this is fully your fault" Said Mr. Leonhart in a disciplinary voice

"Uhm, Sorry Mister" Said Roxas in a anxious voice

"I am going to have to give you a detention" Said Mr. LeonHart

Roxas turned quiet. He knew if he said something else he would get in much more trouble. Mr. Leonhart was very strict. He would never let someone go through his class without passing. If you failed his class, you would have to learn the material the HARD way.

Roxas really did not care if he got a detention. He never ever really did go, and he never had a problem. No one really did go to detention, no one would waste there time. The teacher continued his lesson, without interruption. He was showing his lesson plan on an overhead monitor. No one was really paying attention. People were mostly goofing off.

Roxas was sitting two desks next to one of his best school friends, Axel (told you he would come in). Axel was one of the most popular kids in school. Everyone wanted to hang around him. He was found as a cool person. Roxas wasn't that popular, but those two always were like the best of friends. They always shared the same interests.

Roxas started whispering to axel.

"Hey what's up, anything new happened over the weekend" Roxas whispered.

"Nothing much really, I went to a nice party, there were some nice girls" Axel told Roxas

"Oh, well I saw this nice girl on the train today" Said Roxas

"Well did you ask her out?" Said Axel

Roxas said in a sad voice "Nah I am kinda scared"

"Dude, don't be, it's only a girl" Axel said

"But, she is extremely hot, she probably won't like me" Said Roxas

"Don't worry about it, just ask" Said Roxas

Ring! Ring! Class is over, everyone ran out.

Roxas's next class was French. Roxas sighed, French was extremely boring. Axel wasn't in his French class, but one of his other good friends, Olette was there. Roxas went upto his next class.

Roxas walked into the French class, and took a seat next to Olette. The teacher was running late, she wasn't here yet. Everyone just started talking, Roxas started talking to Olette.

"What's up Olette, long times no see?" Said Roxas

"Well I have been having trouble with my boyfriend, we had a fight" Olette sighed

"Oh Sorry to hear" Roxas said in a friendly way

The teacher stepped inside the room. Her name was Ms. Lockheart (Tifa from FF7), she was very strict. She always watched the class. Everyone had to pay attention. Her lessons were somehow hard, but everyone still passed. She was always helping; no one ever failed her class. If people needed help, she would offer all her time to help them.

Roxas tried dosing off in this class but he got caught. Ms. Lockhart wasn't too happy about that. She told him, if you try to do that again, I' am going to have to fail your next test. Roxas had awesome French grades, not because he ever actually did pay attention, but he always got tutored from Olette. Olette was like Roxas's second mother; she always looked out for him and helped him, thus the reason why he never failed French.

The rest of the class went on, boring…boring. Finally, the bell rang, everyone rushed out of the room.

Roxas then checked his schedule to see what his next class was. He saw he had English. He started heading towards the English classroom. Class went by quick, English was really easy, the class ended before he knew it (sorry to say, but I'm not going to make this class anything interesting till probably another day, it would just take to much time and waste a ton of space)

The bell rang, Ding! Ding! class was over. Roxas checked his schedule and saw it was lunch. "Yay, Finally, I'm Hungry" said roxas to himself. He then rushed down to the lunchroom and went to the lunch line.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh finally it was lunch", Roxas said to himself. He was pretty hungry, because he had no breakfast; he was in such a rush. He tried his best to be first on the lunch line, but of course there was always someone there who always was there before him. He was pretty anxious to get towards the front, he tried to cut, but he got caught. He was now sent to the back of the line.

"Damnit, now I have to wait even longer" Said Roxas. Roxas wasn't totally happy. He could feel the hunger kill him on the inside. Then suddenly out of nowhere two of his good friends come out of nowhere and startle him.

"Hey! Roxas!" Said Hayner and Pence

"Damn did you have to scare me like that there?" Said Roxas

"Sorry man, just haven't seen you all weekend!" Said Hayner

"What, You guys love me or something?" Said Roxas

"Eww your sick Roxas" Said Pence

"Haha, well man I am hungry, didn't have a breakfast, I'm going to get my food" Said Roxas and went for his lunch.

Roxas went and took his lunch. He took a burger, some fries, a soda, and an apple. Roxas didn't like school food, but he was so hungry he did not care, he wolfed down on his food.

He ate his food so quick, there was still like another 30 minutes left in the class. He just went to his locker, took out some books, and went outside. There was barely anything to do. He was bored. He decided just to go to a nearby park and sit down.

While he was walking toward the park he started to think about his dream. He was thinking about his dream he had this morning. This was the dream that was about how life would be on tropical islands. "Man, wouldn't life be cool, I wish my life was like that, no problems, no hassles, no tests, just relaxing on a beach, and hanging out with my friends" Roxas thought to himself.

He went towards the park. Roxas saw four kids playing football. Roxas wasn't that great in sports. During gym class, roxas would never pay attention; he was either preoccupied, or dreaming. When he did get a chance of his mind to be clear of problems, he would still play a bit horribly. The reason because of this is because he never really did have experience in sports. He just plainly was never good.

He just sat down, when he noticed that the period was almost over; he had to head straight back. Wow the period went fast for roxas. When he was thinking of something else, time flies by. He started walking back to class.

Roxas looked at his class schedule to see what his next class was. When he looked at his schedule, he felt a bit of nausea when he saw his next class was chemistry. "Great time for that hard test" Roxas Said. Roxas knew that if he failed this test, it would be extremely hard to get back up and pass the class.

He went back to school, and went to the science wing. He went to the Chemistry lab. His teacher was waiting outside. His teachers name was Mr. Kramer. Most people didn't call him that, most people used his first name Cid. Mr. Kramer, wait I mean Cid, was a very old teacher. He really didn't care what people called him nowadays. Most students disliked him, because his work was extremely hard. Everyone pretty much goofed off in his class. No one really did pay attention, and that's the reason most of the kids in his class failed.

Roxas normally fell asleep in this class, thus the reason he failed. Sometimes he sat next to axel, and he would stay awake talking to him. Cid was normally never paying attention to those two, because they never cause any real trouble. All they did was talk in class. Cid had much worse kids in the class. Some of the kids would throw around paper balls, others would flick lasers at the overhead screens, and some would even make stupid noises just to piss off the teacher.

Roxas took a seat next to axel, and they started talking before cid handed out the tests.

"You prepared there roxas?" Said Axel

"Nah not really, I didn't have much time to study, well actually I really didn't feel like it" Said Roxas

"You should have studied Roxas, but I can't complain I didn't study either, lets just hope so the test is easier than we thought" Said Axel in a nervous voice

Cid started handing out the tests. Cid came to Roxas's Desk and handed him a test. He looked at the first question, it stated:

If a concentration of KNO3 was added to 500ML of NaOH, would it be soluble?

Roxas moaned for a second, and notice that this test was extremely hard. Roxas looked through the test and noticed the questions were impossible. He noticed he should have studied.

Roxas diligently took the exam. He guessed through most of the questions, and answered all that he could. He was extremely disappointed, because he knew he did get a bad grade.

Ding! Ding! The bell rang! School was finally over, Roxas was excited. He couldn't wait to go home; his head was in pain from such a hard test, he just couldn't wait. He went straight to his locker, dropped off all his books and left the school. He waited outside for a couple of his friends.

Axel, Hayner, Pence and Olette came out. They said hi, and started to head towards the train station.


	4. Chapter 4

The school day was finally over, and everyone was extremely exhausted. It was a tiresome Monday, just like almost every single other Monday. Everyone was just ready to go home, no one really wanted to stay in school.

Roxas was extremely tired. Normally fatigue hit him later on in the day, and it sure did hit him hard. He went to a local store with his friends to get something to eat. He was still sort of hungry, so he grabbed two bags of chips. Then Roxas and his friends started heading for the train station to head home.

Hayner, Pence, Olette and Axel decided to take the long way to the train station. They all wanted to talk more about there day before they all headed back home. Normally Roxas and his school friends never did talk much to each other actually. They only talked to each other in school, never really talking to each other after school, maybe online sometimes, but that was it.

"So, Olette, you said that you have been having troubles with your boyfriend? Right?" Hayner said somehow abruptly.

"Yeah we got into a small fight; let's just hope that we will be able to get out of it." Olette said in a depressive voice

"Yeah, I hope so" Roxas started talking "Well if you need any help you can always talk to me, you always helped me through out the years, now its time for me to sort of return the favor"

"Wow" Olette started talking "Thank You for the support, it's always good to have a friend like you

"So Roxas, What's been up with you? Anything special been happening?" Said Olette

"Well, I have been having some problems to of myself lately" Roxas said

"Uh-Oh lets hear what you have on your mind" Axel said in a worried voice

"Well…It's Kind of personal" Roxas said in a softer voice

"So personal… that you can't even share with us, Come on were you're your friends, just tell us" Said Hayner in a curious voice.

"Well…" Roxas started talking, and then he was suddenly interrupted by Olette.

"You don't Have to say anything If you don't want to" Olette said

Roxas started talking "Well, it's not easy to just say it, it's Kind of complicated, Hell I don't even understand it fully, and it's just stressing me out, and hurting me on the inside. I also haven't been the same lately"

"Wow that's deep" Hayner said in a more quiet voice, while pence was quietly watching.

Little does roxas know what he does feel inside, Hell nobody knows what goes on inside him. He can't understand his problems, not just yet. His problems have been hurting him in many ways, he can't pay attention in school, he was always preoccupied walking down the street, and almost got hit over by a car once. He knows he needs to find the solution.

He just wants to find peace in his mind. He wanted to find some more true friends; he wants to find his real true love. He is sick of fake love; witch was just merely lust, cheating, and all the wrong things. He just wanted to find a true relationship. Roxas wasn't happy at that moment; he was in an extremely sad and depressive mood. He has the mysteries of the world revealing around him, wondering why he couldn't live a good real life on some pair of islands, far away from civilization. He wanted to love a life he thought about in his dreams. Roxas thought he can make some real lasting friends there and some true lasting love.

Well wow, after all that just hit roxas's head, he started to feel a bit weird. Then he suddenly came back to the real world, his mind was back in twilight town.

"Wow that was odd, did you guys feel that?" Said Roxas

"Feel What?" Pence said out of nowhere

"Wow pence, I forgot that you were even there" Hayner said

"Wait, Never mind, it was all in my head" said Roxas in a sort of disappointed voice

"Well then, there's the train station" Olette said "Better start heading home"

They all went to the train station and started waiting for the train. The train was on a little delay, but it soon made it to the train station. Everyone all went on the same train, but pence got off two stops away, then hayner was another four, and after that Olette was another 2 stops away from hayner, and then she transferred for a bus. Lastly Axel went with roxas to his stop and then transferred for another train.

They started talking some idle chit-chat (I would have written it out but I have been getting writers block around this time), and then it was pence's stop.

Pence said his goodbyes to roxas and friends He then got off the train. Pence was an extremely quiet boy. Not many people noticed him, and most people thinks he wants it that way. Although really he does want to be known and seen, he wants to be noticed. Pence was probably known as an extremely shy boy.

After pence left, many people started crowding the train. Well it was rush hour, but it was still extremely crowded. They couldn't talk anymore. They just sat down and watched all the people come in

Then so quickly, it was Hayners stop. He bid his farewells and got off the train. Hayner was a so called bad-ass. He was a punk as many people saw him. He was somehow popular and notorious in school. Some people liked him and also some people disliked him. As hayner got off the train, so did many other people.

The train was suddenly less crowded. There weren't much people left here on the train finally. Although hayner and pence left the train, there was still Axel, Roxas, and Olette. Olette's stop was next, but there was still a long way before that stop.

Olette was still pretty depressed with the problems with her boyfriend. Roxas didn't know much about him, hell he didn't even know his name. All he knew about him was that he went to a different school and lived in Olette's Neighborhood.

"Hey Olette?" Roxas said

"Yeah?" Olette started

"What's the name of your boyfriend?" Roxas said. Axel was watching this conversation carefully, he was wondering where this would lead.

"Uhm, why would you want to know?" Olette said. While Olette was talking, she noticed her stop was coming up

"Wait, ill talk to you later, Okay? My stop is coming up" Olette said

"Okay sure" Roxas said in a sort of disappointed voice.

Olette's stop came up; she got off the train and started walking towards the bus stop to go home. Olette was a very strong and uptight girl. She always looked out for herself. She also acted like a mother to roxas. Olette would always make sure roxas made the correct decisions and never go the wrong way.

There was only roxas and axel now left on the train. Axel would go on with him until the last stop and then finally transfer to another train and go home. It was very close to the last stop and most of the train was empty. There were very few people left on the train.

Both of them were extremely tired and did not feel like talking. They just sat down. Both of them took that chemistry test, and both of them knew they both did horribly bad.

They just sat down and waited. Finally the last stop came, and both of them got off. Roxas went toward the exit while axel went towards another terminal. They bid there farewells and went there separate ways.

Axel was a very tempered person. He was extremely popular and most kids liked him. Roxas wasn't that popular, but they still did get along very well. They were like the best of friends. Axel had stunning red hair, witch most people saw him in perspective. Axel and roxas have been good friends for about 3 years.

Roxas started heading home. He wanted to get home quick so he can forget about the day, and about the chemistry test. He also did want to hang out with Sora a bit today. He did ask him to bring his struggle bat and Roxas did not forget. They didn't talk in a long time. He started to run home so he can finally meet up with Sora.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas was finally back home. He was some how exhausted and also a bit happy. He wanted to hang out with Sora so much he didn't allow his fatigue get the best of him. He also pretty much of the day, and that hard test to get in his way. He dropped off his bag and jacket at the closet, and went inside the kitchen to talk to his mom.

"Hey roxas, how was your school day?" said his mom

"It was okay, but I was kind of tired throughout the whole day" Roxas said

"Oh, well that was probably because you didn't have breakfast this morning" Roxas's mom stated.

"Yeah, guess so" Said Roxas

"Well if you want to eat something now, you're welcome to take anything" Said Roxas's Mom

"Nah its okay, I had some snacks on my way home" Roxas said

"Okay, then, but just incase you can take any food from the fridge if you want" Said Roxas's Mom

"Nah, I am okay" Roxas Said

Roxas's mom was always a mother who was both a bit overprotective and was somehow not caring to. She would always make sure his physical life was well. She would make sure that he was well fed, never getting injured, and also making sure he never got sick. She although neglected him in the inside. She never really cared about his school grades, problems with his friends, or if tragedy happened to him.

Roxas went up to his room, changes into more comfortable clothing and came back out. He was ready to meet up with Sora, but wait! He almost forgot his Struggle club. He picked up his struggle bat and went downstairs and back to the living room. There he saw his mother again.

"So, Roxas where are you going? Also why are you taking the struggle bat?" Said Roxas's Mom

"Well, I'm going to meet up with Sora, and he asked me to take the struggle club. Also it's not a bat it's a club" Said Roxas

"Well just don't hurt yourself" Said his mother

Roxas said okay and started heading towards the door. As I said, Roxas's mom only made sure he never got injured, but she wouldn't care if he got arrested for something although.

Roxas headed over to Sora's house. Sora's house was about seven blocks away, but Roxas always saw it as a good walk. He found walks very useful; it calmed him down, and soothed his soul in a way. The walk was nice, since there was some nice spring weather, and the sky was clear blue.

Roxas finally got to Sora's house. Sora was already in a rush to leave. Sora had a kingdom key. Although the kingdom key was a tiny bit more powerful, Sora was much untrained at it. Roxas mastered the struggle club, Sora was just a beginner. Roxas really bruised up Sora once, but since it was all fun and games Sora forgave him.

"Hey Roxas, Good thing that you remembered to bring that bat" Said Sora

"Yeah, why did you want me to bring it in the first place?" Said Roxas

"Well, there has been this kid that's been annoying me, he sure talks a lot, but I don't think he will be able to defend against the both of us" Said Sora

"Do you know his name Sora?" Said Roxas

"Yeah, his name is Ansem, he is supposedly very smart, but he is just plainly annoying" Said Sora

"Well where is he" Said Roxas

"He is always hanging out at the Market Street alley" Said Sora

"Okay, let's go over there now" Said Roxas

"We better hurry although, I am sure he isn't there all day" Said Sora

Roxas and Sora both hurried to Market Street. They passed by and bumped into many people on the way there. Most of the people looked on them with a bad disgustful look, witch really ticked off roxas. Roxas was in a tired mood, but at the least he was happy he can be hang out with Sora, at least once in a while.

On his way there he saw the same Blonde haired girl. She was wearing another white dress. She was the same one he saw on the subway earlier this morning. He was intrigued to talk with her, but he was in such a rush, he just couldn't have the time, at least just not now.

They finally reached the alley in Market Street where Ansem was hiding. Ansem was still there. They saw each other, and Ansem looked Tense. Ansem started talking

"So, Sora, Why are you here?" Said Ansem

"Because I can, I say this IS a free world, and I can walk around here whenever I want" Said Sora

Ansem was raged up now. "How Dare you talk to me like that? I am clearly wiser, stronger, and much better than you"

"Ha, your funny Ansem, I give you that, but that is all" Said Sora

"And who is your friend here?" Said Ansem

"Roxas, One of my best friends" Said Sora

"So Ruccsus it is?" Said Ansem "You think you can fight me?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything, Leave me out of this" Said Roxas

"Well you are now in it" Said Ansem

Ansem took a struggle club from the floor in the alley, and hit roxas while he was not paying attention. Roxas noticed that he got hit hard. He got back up although, he picked up his struggle bat, and came back at Ansem, and whacked him hard on the head. He was down for a long time. He then suddenly got back up and was extremely frightened of Roxas.

"Okay that's it Roxas, I'm going to call the cops, watch ill be back" Said Ansem

Ansem suddenly ran out of the alley and started taking out a cell phone.

"RUN" Sora said

They both ran out and ran back to there house, so just incase if they cops caught onto them. Ansem didn't know Roxas's address, so he was somehow safe. Although answer did know Sora's Address and Sora can be in big trouble.

Roxas Ran home didn't tell his mom and just went up to his room. Maybe Sora Is safe, Roxas thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Roxas was waiting anxiously in his room to see what would happen. He was wondering what his mom would say if she found out. What would happen to him? Why would he call the cops? All these questions were revolving around roxas. He was still a bit scared. Roxas starting walking down the stairs to grab a bite to eat.

He reached down his stairs when suddenly he heard his bell ring. He went to check who it was. He asked "Who was it?"

"TPD, Twilight Police Department" Said the Officer on the other side of the door

"Why? What do you want?" Said Roxas

"We are looking for a boy named Roxas, he is currently wanted" Said the officer

Roxas turned frantic. Sweat dropped real quickly. He was confused, and didn't know what to do now. Should he open the door now, or wait till his mom is back home. He was scared, and confused. Roxas decided to open the door. Just because if he knew that if he didn't open the door they would have done something a bit more drastic.

When Roxas opened the door, the cops started talking

"Are your Roxas?" Said the Officer

"Yes, Why?" Said the officer

"You are currently under arrest; you have to come with us" Said Roxas

"Wait, can I get some stuff" Said Roxas

"No, you must come with us right now, your friend Sora is in the car" Said The officer

"Okay" Said Roxas

"Wait, we need to search you and put these handcuffs on you" Said the officer

"Why?" Asked Roxas

"Standard Regulations, How old are you?" Asked the officer

"I am 15, why do you ask?" Asked Roxas

"Oh, let's just say you're lucky, compared to your friend Sora" Said Roxas

Roxas was in a extremely tense state now. He felt a state of relief when he figured out that he was 15, which would be considered a minor. Roxas let them search him. The officers took everything out of his pockets and took it with them. He had 15 dollars, his keys, and had his identification card. They took everything he had with him, even though it wasn't much.

Then suddenly Roxas looked at the street, and he saw everyone on his block looking at him, as if he was a felon. He was a bit disappointed. He looked like his, and his families' reputation fell down a rank or so. He thought everyone hated him, and no one wanted to hang around with him now.

Roxas was put into the cop car. He was somehow happy that the car windows were tinted, so no one could see him. Other than that his mind was in a state of dismay. He did not know what to do, Hell, he didn't even know what he could do. He just sat inside the car with Sora. He didn't want to say anything, because he knew if he did talk to him, the cops were watching. If he said something wrongs, the cops can be recording.

He was somehow unhappy that he beat up Ansem that hard now. Then the thought popped into his head, how did they get my address? He then gazed at sora. Guess they forced him to give them my address. He wasn't mad at Sora, as most people would be, but he was a bit disappointed that he had to get arrested.

"All because of Ansem, that coward, couldn't fight his own battles, so he has to arrest me" Roxas said to himself. Roxas was really unhappy at this ansem character. He can't fight for himself, so he snitches to the cops. No Fair!

They finally reached the Precinct. Sora and Roxas stepped out of the car with the aid of the cops. They were still handcuffed. There was luckily no one here watching, so he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed. They walked inside the precinct; Roxas noticed that there were tons of cops here.

They headed towards the front desk. There the officer at the front desk asked "How old are the two of you guys?"

"16" Said Sora

"15" Said Roxas

"What are these two arrested for?" Asked the officer to another officer

"Apparently Assault 3, the worst form of assault" Said the officers

"Wow, is there evidence?" Said the officer

"Yes, there's a Doctors note from the accuser" Said the officer

"Okay then, Since Roxas is 15, put him in the juvenile room, and tell him to call his mom or dad, to pick him up, and as for Sora, lock him up" Said the officer

Whoa, Roxas was lucky, but he was still disappointed that Sora had to be put behind bars. Then he thought, how did Ansem get a note from the doctors so quick? Well whatever, he thought, must be quick. The officers separated both of the boys. Roxas went to the right, to the juvenile room, and Sora went to the left, to the prison cells.

Roxas thought to himself, wow I must be lucky. Looks like Sora has it bad now. Roxas feels sorry for his friend. He has to go to a cell right away. Roxas went to the juvenile room. There the cop started talking

"Okay, you better be happy you are 15, because if you were 16 right now, you would be locked up, and get a criminal record. Also you would go to prison, this isn't prison, and this is just where you wait till you go there. Since your 15, you can call your parents and they will pick you up, and you can go home." Said the officer, handing roxas the phone

Roxas called his house, his mom picked up. He was happy to hear her voice.

"Hello" Said Roxas

"Hello, who is this" Asked his mother

"Roxas" Said Roxas

"What do you need?" Said Roxas

"I got arrested; can you pick me up from here?" Said Roxas

"Ugh, you arrogant son, fine I will pick you up, but I aint paying if you get sued" Said his mother

"Fine, just come here" Said Roxas and hung up the phone.

Roxas waited, and waited…and waited even longer. He waited about an hour, and then his mom came by. Roxas's mother finally came by. She was a bit unhappy; you could have seen it in her face. She looked at Roxas with a disgusted face, but he really didn't care because she knew she would give him that look. Whatever, he thought.

The officer came by and started talking with his mother. They talked in silent until he heard his mom say "Tell my son, I really don't care". Then the officer turned to Roxas and started talking.

"You have a court date, on next Monday, Ansem is suing you three thousand dollars" The officer said

Roxas looked unhappy and a bit sad. He was being Sued 3,000 dollars. He knew he could win this case although. He was getting sued, but Ansem started the fight. It wasn't really his fault if he couldn't fight. He just thought of that, and thought he would counter sue. Since his parents weren't with him, he would do anything.

Then the cop said "Got that"

"Yeah" Roxas said

"Okay you are now free to go, with your mother of course" The officer said, as he showed the way to the door.

Roxas and his mother got into there car and went home. Roxas just hit the bed immediately. He was glad to be in bed. He thought to himself that he would think about this more tomorrow and he just wanted to sleep for the night.


End file.
